Service providers may desire to present users with more accurate weather information. Presenting more accurate weather information may be based upon identifying a location of a user relative to a weather station providing the weather information. In an example, the user may be located in an area served by a first weather station. However, the first weather station may not be a relatively closer weather station to the location of the user in relation to other nearby weather stations and/or may not provide relatively more accurate weather information than other nearby weather stations. Thus, a service provider may provide users with relatively less accurate weather information from such a weather station.